Chapter six
August 18th, 1994 Nineteen ninety three was a great year for me, mostly. I didn't have to deal with all the "Sirius Black wants me dead" drama. I had so much sex, that I was walking around with a smile all the time. I was a walking toothpaste commercial. I've been training in my spare time, while keeping my grades the best in class and dealing with breachers. I have sadly not absorbed enough power to get to tier one, not even ten-percent there. I have managed to collect other Hallows though. I married Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Unfortunately, they're now aware of my Time-traveler status. Bella attacked me, I beat her with absurd and laughable ease. It took me seconds to do so and everyone was surprised and wanted to know how. Dumbledore advised me to tell them, in front of everyone, essentially providing more pressure. Now, Sirius, my wives, Nym, and Remus are aware of my secret. Though Bella seems to be aroused by the fact that I'm more powerful than Voldemort and more knowledgeable in Dark Magic. Arousal that grew when I sacrificed a Demiguise, to acquire It's precognitive sight. Reliving my life is boring. I've eliminated most threats in the way of Death Eaters. But, I keep my eyes open for consequences of my actions. At least my changes at Hogwarts have went great; the new classes are a success, with high success rates. I finally got around to dealing with the Giants in France. They were all sacrificed, their strength and durability became mine. I finally got that idiotic Muggle Protection Act repealed, as well as most Anti-werewolf legislation. The latter of which was replaced with legislation to allow them work and provide precautions for them to transform. I'm currently walking alone, leaving the Quidditch World Cup; I'm suppose to meet up with my family outside. I see a group of cloaked women ahead, and hear a group walking behind me. Fun, an attack. I feign ignorance and walk into the "trap". "Hello, Harry Potter." One of the women says. "It's Lord Potter, actually, whoever you are." I say, in an annoyed tone. I'm surrounded. "Well call you whatever we want, brat. You killed our husbands, we're here for revenge." One of them says angrily. I don't have time for these idiots. Peredo Magia et Vita, I think, while focusing on their lives and magic. Their now dead bodies fall on the ground, I disintegrate them, and keep walking. I don't sense any witnesses, or survivors. That was exciting, I suppose. At least the magic I absorbed will help get me towards my goal. August 2, 1995 It seems Fudge has finally made his move, he's sent twenty Dementors to my castle. When the Triwizard Tournament was a success he was disappointed, he wanted to me to look bad so he can undermine my control. He truly is an idiot, the tournament failing would have humiliated him more. Deo Dia Hapto, I think, while focusing on the Dementors. Strands of light rise from the ground and bind them, the Dementors scream in agony. I incinerate nineteen of them, with Holy Fire. I glare at the remaining Dementor. "You will come with me." I say, coldly. I grab it, silence it, dampen It's powers, and teleport us to the Ministries Atrium. When I arrive, people scream and run away. "It's restrained!" I yell in reassurance, as Aurors come to me. "Lord Potter, why do you have a bound Dementor?" Shacklebolt asks, fearfully. "Because, it along with nineteen others tried killing my entire family. They couldn't get past my wards." I say, before removing the silencing charm. "Tell them who sent you." I order. "Fudge..." It says, in an impossibly deep and somewhat distorted voice. The Aurors are shocked by this revelation. "Now, where is that son of a bitch?" I say, angrily. "Lord Potter. Need I remind you that murder is illegal, even for you?" Madam Bones says, as she walks to the group. "Perhaps, I should declare blood feud then. Yes, that would allow me to do all I need. I, Lord le Fay hereby declare blood feud on family Fudge." I say, before reinforcing the bindings on the Dementor. "Now, then," I say cheerfully. "Where is Fudge?" "His office." Madam Bones says, in defeat. At least she knows better than to interfere in a blood feud. I teleport directly to his office. When I arrive, I see Fudge gaping at me in surprise. "Oh yeah, I'm alive." I say, before picking him up out of his chair by the neck with one arm. I take his index finger and crush the bones in it to dust, I'm rewarded with a scream. "Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you." I say, to his relief. "I'm only to kill you, and your entire worthless family. I might also mutilate your body, of course." I say, in amusement. "Please! Have mercy!" Fudge pleads, to my disgust. "You could have killed my pregnant wives, I find that unforgivable. Oh, and I hate it when people beg for mercy." I say, before crushing his entire hand, causing him to scream again. I rip his life, magic, and soul out of him. I drop his body on the floor, and use my ritual enhanced strength, and crush his skull in an explosion of gore. "I almost lost my family, again." I mutter to myself. I use my ritual enhanced speed and strength and finish mutilating his body. When I finish you can't even tell he was human, his body is reduced to a mess for Maintenance to clean up. I teleport to his home, It's time to make good on my promise. Hours later... I've finally finished wiping out the Fudge family. And I've been notified of a Wizengamot meeting to elect a temporary Minister. So, after cleaning off the blood and gore, I teleported to the Ministry for the meeting. "This meeting will now commence." Dumbledore finally says. "We are here to elect an interim Minister, until one can be properly elected. You may suggest candidates now, please list your preferred candidates on the paper in front of you." Dumbledore says, and everyone begins doing so. I write down Amelia Susan Bones, she's really the only viable candidate. Everyone finishes minutes later and Dumbledore evaluates the results. "The majority support is for Madam Amelia Bones. Amelia Susan Bones, do you accept the office and duties of Minister for Magic?" Dumbledore asks solemnly. "I do." She replies. 22nd August 1998 The last three years have been incredible. I have three children, two boys and one girl. I've taken my power further than ever with training. It was exhausting and hard work, but, the Time Compression Room helped a lot. I'm now nearing tier-one, having trained for the equivalent of forty years inside the room. I have beaten more breachers, collected nine more Hallows. I've absorbed a decent amount of power, which helped me get closer to tier-one. Thankfully, for my ego's sake it was mostly my training. I finally managed to wipe out the trolls again, adding their strength and durability to my own. Right now, I have a duel to tend too. I want the Elder Wand to help me towards my next goal, it is essential to my plans. "You sure you don't want to just give me the wand, Dumbledore?" I ask, in amusement. "I'm afraid not. I wish to see how I compare to your power." Dumbledore says with a smile, enjoying my arrogance. "As you wish." I say, with concern. "I'll go all out then, only holding back lethal force." I say, calling up my full strength, without the energy wasting aura. I've refined my skills in the time room, I even learned how to absorb energy, directly from spells. Which I expanded on for my future plans, suffice it to say I plan to attack Death soon. "Begin!" Sirius calls out, and Dumbledore unleashes a barrage stunning spells. I absorb them, and blast Dumbledore with a wave of telekinetic force, knocking him out and disarming him. "I tried warning him." I say, when I get surprised looks. "He's alive," I say, summoning his wand to me, and then checking on him. He's coming around already. "You okay, Sir?" I ask in concern. "Yes. I did not expect to lose that quick." He says, in embarrassment. "Well. You said you wanted to see how you compare, so I went all out." I say, as Dumbledore gets up. "I'm glad you did." He says sincerely. "I need to get back to Hogwarts, Harry." "Thank you, Sir. This will go a long way to making sure Nihilus is defeated, when he returns." I say, to which Dumbledore nods, before disapparating away. "Are you going to perform the ritual now?" Sirius asks, in concern. "Yes. I have enough Hallows for a good first step." I say, with a smile. "I'm gonna go do that, Sirius, after I'm done I'll need to spend time in the time room." "Be careful, Harry, I wish there was another way. But I understand you need to do this." Sirius says, sadly. I sense he will try convincing me not too, though. "I will be careful." I say, before teleporting to my lair. When I arrive, I remove the Elder Wand from my pocket and sit at my desk. I hold my hand over the wand and focus on Deaths godly magic in it, moving the wand in the process as I feel the godly magic in the wand. The magic is heavy and thick, but, I'm able to control it. I pull it out of the wand and absorb it into myself. I feel heavier, but I ignore that and pick up the next Hallow. I repeat the process on the ring from this reality. Over the next hour I continue absorbing the godly magic from the Hallows, as I do, I continue to feel heavier, and begin feeling pain, when I'm done. I struggle and crawl to the time room, so I can have more time to adapt. I don't trust myself to teleport or disapparate. When I finally arrive in the time room. I place it on the highest setting, where a year inside is a day outside, then I black out. I wake up several times over the course of four days, each time feeling better. My magic is mutating, just as I planned. Why do I want my magic to mutate? Because godly magic is like mortal magic in several ways. It can grow and expand with training or absorption. It can be used for many purposes, the same as mortal magic. However; It's the highest form of magic, It's free from limitations. Spells used with it are immensely more powerful, this means deities can use less power while still having greater effect. As the highest form of magic, It's also the most diverse. It affords abilities usually limited to House-elfs, Goblins, and Veela. I finally feel ready to get up and train. When I rise from the floor; I feel normal, but, my magic doesn't. I draw my wand and fire a stunning charm at a training dummy, at my formerly normal level of power. It's roughly seventy percent stronger, I reduce the power I put into spells by that much and try again. Five percent stronger, I reduce and repeat. I finally get it right this time. Only several hundred spells left. Time Skip 10 days/years. I've finally remastered my magic and achieved a refined control of it, in all of my skills. I have also discovered I'm stronger, more durable, require less sleep, and heal much faster. There was also the benefit of a nine-percent power increase. I have decided to postpone my confrontation with Death, till after I deal with Nihilus. After careful thought. I suspect Nihilus is behind all the breaches, all of which were intended to weaken me. Nihilus was extremely arrogant, with severe mental issues. I exit the time room and see my family waiting. My daughter walks over to me and hugs my leg. "Hello, angel." I say, picking her up. I hug her to my chest, which she snuggles into. The castle warns us of a major threat, multiple ones. "I'm sorry, angel. Daddy has to go beat up bad guys." I say, handing her to Bella. I teleport to my lair in an especially foul mood. I quickly change into my battle robes, with a switching spell. I teleport to the location, a vast open field. When I arrive in the middle of it. I find myself surrounded on all sides by four Voldemorts, with their Death Eaters. I quickly entrap them with a ward blocking all forms of travel in or out. "Harry Potter," A Voldemort says in a high, cold voice. "I'm told you beat this realities version of me, I wont be sharing the same fate. I beat my realities version of you, very easily." He says, arrogantly. "Funny. I've beaten dozens of you with one or two spells. So, Nihilus sent you?" I say, amusement. I think I'll call this one Voldy. "Yes. In exchange for your death I shall learn from him." Voldy says, to my amusement. I laugh. "Wanna know a huge secret, Voldy?" "What?" He asks angrily. "Nihilus is an alternate version of me. Your taking lessons from Harry Potter. Assuming of course he doesn't destroy you, when you serve your purpose." I say, before laughing again, every one of them looks enraged. "Aww, It's not all bad. I have no intentions of letting you pathetic, inbred, magically weak, wastes of life, and air leave this place. Now, attack. I didn't come here to hear your annoying voice, you ugly son of a muggle and squib." I say, getting what I want. "Attack!" All the Voldemorts say, moments later I'm attacked on all sides by a barrage of spells. I absorb the magic, enjoying the influx of power. It lets up after a minute, I'm standing in a crater unharmed. "That was truly pathetic. Way to prove all my insults true. One little half-blood surviving an attack from all you mighty purebloods." I say, before ripping the life, magic, and souls from the Death Eaters. The Voldemorts look shocked. "Now, It's just me and four guys with faces not even a blind mother could love." They remain still. "Well, attack idiots." The one I labelled Voldy sends a Killing curse at me, I absorb it, and I give him an annoyed look. Vindico, I think, while aiming my wand at him. Voldy suddenly feels all the pain he has ever inflicted on others and collapses on the ground. The others stare at him in horror, suspecting they will share that fate. I grow bored and rip his life, magic and soul from his body, absorbing them. "Well? Who's next?" I question, in a bored tone. They just look at each other, nervously. I don't have time for these cowards. I blast them back a forked lightning bolt. "Surely you squibs are better than this." I say, before I see smoldering holes in their chests. I rip the life, magic, and souls from their bodies. "That was pathetic." "I found your performance impressive." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn to see my alternate self, The Dark Lord Nihilus. My magic sense confirms my power is greatly superior to his, which is Tier-five. "Well, your hardly a good judge. I seem to remember finding you unimpressive. A major annoyance, but no real threat." I say, enraging him. Pride is so useful. "Well, we're about to find out. But aren't you curious? I should be dead." Nihilus asks, wanting a chance to brag. "I guessed you had an alternate, but, very similar version of yourself fight me. Which, I also guessed was due to you being a coward." I say, taunting him. "Are you really so desparate to die?" He asks, in amusement. "You guessed right about my alternate fighting you. And I see you figured out that all those breaches served to weaken you. Now, I will destroy you and conquer this reality, just as I did ten others; adding the life-force of their muggle populations to my own." He says, reminding me of his fear of Death. I use my magic to confirm he's trapped here, he would need three minutes to create a breach. "You've been adding life-force. I've been absorbing the magic, life, and souls of all the breachers." I say, to his shock and fear. "You fear Death and I plan to destroy him in battle. Your nothing, but, a pathetic little brat who's no better than Voldemort." I say, enraging him into attacking me with a Killing Curse, which I absorb. I blast him with a bolt of real lightning, and use my ritual enhanced speed and strength to kick him through a boulder. "Did you really think, I wouldn't get stronger?" I ask, rhetorically. "I've spent centuries bettering myself." He manages to get up. So, he enhanced himself with rituals. I quickly rip the knowledge of the specifics from his mind. Damn, he wiped out entire races of trolls and giants in ten realities. He's stronger and more durable than me. Thankfully, he hasn't invested in speed like I have. "As you can see, you have no chance against me." He says, as he get gets up. Well, that arrogance just wont do. I use my magic to enhance my ritual enhanced strength to truly god-like levels. I use that and my speed to punch him so hard his jaw breaks. Well, that was an unexpected benefit. "Oh good, you can't talk now. I think I actually like you, now." I say, in amusement. He shakes in rage, but does nothing. The power disparity is immense, now. Barring physical combat, he's no threat. "You were my second greatest greatest enemy and I trained constantly, to ensure I defeat you again. Now, your nothing." I say, before ripping his life, magic, and soul from him. I destroy the bodies of all the Death Eaters, Voldemorts, excluding my alternate self. I've added a massive amount of magic and life-force. I feel quadrillions of years of life at my disposal, and I feel my newly absorbed magic mutating to become my godly magic. Nihilus served his purpose, I even got several Hallows out of this. Sadly, the Voldemorts tainted them with their pathetic soul fragments. I rip those out, sparing the items. Nihilus in his infinite arrogance thought the safest place for his Hallows were on him, while somewhat true, it was unwise. I pocket fifteen sets of the Hallows, close the breaches and teleport myself and Nihilus' body back home. When I arrive at my lair. I begin drawing a ritual circle. When I finish minutes later, I drip seven drops of blood on each corner and place Nihilus body in the center. I move to stand in front of the circle. "Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi." I say, while bracing myself. I pass out and remain aware. When I finally wake. I vanish the dust from Nihilus' body and signs of the ritual. I take out the Hallows I collected and quickly rip the godly magic from the Hallows and absorb it. I estimate I'm probably the strongest now, in terms of power at least. I begin meditating on the souls I absorbed. Actively absorbing their skills and knowledge, then breaking them down into pure magic, which I absorb. After I spend time with my family I'll need to train some more in the time room. I switch into my normal clothes and teleport to the Drawing Room. When I arrive, I go sit near my family. "It went well, I guess." Sirius says, nervously, which I find odd. "It did. Four Voldemorts, with their Death Eaters, and then Nihilus showed up thinking I'd be weakened. I was never in any danger." I say, in reassurance to my family. "I actually added the power of forty five more Hallows to my own. The Voldemorts collected the ones in their realities, and Nihilus collected the ones from the ten realities he conquered." I say, to everyones interest. Though I sense Bella wants godly magic. "Your sure you want to fight Death?" Andromeda asks, in concern, which everyone mirrors. "Of course." I say, as if that's a silly question. "When I win anyone I choose will be ageless and immortal. I'll even resurrect my parents again." "We're concerned, Harry." Sirius says, nervously. Ah, they're trying to talk me out of it. "Don't be. I've already plotted possible strategies. I wont reveal them, because you never know who's listening." I say, to their understanding. They still aren't persuaded that me fighting Death is a good thing, though. I have to, this is a chance to have everything I ever wanted. "I have to do this. It's a chance to have everything I ever wanted. And Death was the one to promise all that, and with the creator as his witness no less." "Just be careful," Andromeda says, taking my hand. I have the closest relationship with her, It's purely physical with her sisters. "Yeah. Be careful. But I'm not gonna hold your hand." Sirius says, causing everyone to laugh. "So, what are your plans?" Bella asks. "After I spend time with all of you and the kids; I'll go train some more to make sure my control is still good. Then I'll go after him." I say, with a smile. Notes Deo Dia Hapto- Invented by Aekiel of the DarkLordPotter fansite. Vindico- My version of the Penance Stare, in spell form. Peredo Magia et Vita- Consume Magic and Life. Created by me, using google translate.